heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tex Morgan Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Smokey and his gang * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Fury in the Shadows! | Synopsis2 = Tex and Lobo are hired by a cattlemen's association to investigate a series of cattle rustling in Silver City. The two ride into the area and are caught in a heavy rain storm. Along the way they pass the Bonanza Mine, which once was rich with silver and is now worthless. As they cross the rising water they are attacked by a posse of men who then flee under their superior fire power. Following along their trail they come across a dying man named Dan Matthews, owner of the Bonanza Mine. He tells them that blooded cattle and the deed to his mine were stolen before dying. Tex and Lobo then take Dan's body into town and deliver it to the sheriff and explain what happened. However, the sheriff does not believe that anyone would want to steal the deed to the Bonanza Mine since it is worthless and suggests that Dan was out of his head before he died. When Tex asks if any gold has been found in the area, the sheriff tells him there has not. As the pair head to the nearby hotel for the night, they are suddenly attacked by a gun man and they are forced to mount their horses and flee the area. Tex decides they should investigate the Bonanza Mine since the stolen cattle has been reported to have disappeared at the river nearby. When they arrive at he mine they are attacked by the posse again, who knock the pair out and leave them to drown as the rain causes the river to swell up and flood the area. However, the pair revive before they can drown and seek shelter in the mine. There they find that the stolen cattle has been slaughtered here and sold for beef and leather. With the water rising fast and the river gone raging, they find a row boat in the mine and use it to get to safety. They rush back to Silver City and are attacked by the posse a third time, this time led by their leader the sheriff. Tex and Lobo gun the entire gang, ending their scheme once and for all. As the pair ride out of town, the rain lifts and the sun begins to shine. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sheriff of Silver City Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Riding the Owlhoot Trail! | Synopsis3 = A group of cattle rustlers led by a man named Sam Larup are riding their stolen herd through the Texas Rio Grand, when one of the cattle happens to break loose and tries to flee. Tex Taylor happens to be in the area and helps rope the errant steer. Unaware that these men are cattle thieves, Tex accepts their offer for paid work driving the cattle. However, shortly after joining the group, Tex and the others are confronted by the local US Rangers. Suspecting rustlers, they ask to see the bill of sale on the cattle, prompting Sam and his men to gun the rangers down. Horrified, Tex tries to fight his would-be employers but they out number him and knock him out. He is then laid up on Fury, and taken along so that they can eliminate him later. However, Tex revives and tries to flee, riding into the nearby Ranger camp. There Sam's men start gunning down the Rangers. When the gang begins dropping like flies Sam flees leaving Tex to surrender. When he tries to explain what happened they do not believe him and lock him up in the jail. Seeking to get out and clear his name, Tex feigns a stomach ache to get the guard to come close to the bars. Tex knocks him out and steals his key, leaving a note telling the authorities that he plans on bringing the rustlers to justice. Tex and Fury cross the Rio Grande into Mexico and track down Sam. He finds him in a Mexican saloon and convinces Sam that he is on the run from the law and agrees to continue working with him. However, Tex lures him to an area where the US Rangers are waiting and has him confess into tricking Tex into driving stolen cattle. When the Rangers come to arrest Sam, Tex knocks him out before he can flee. With Sam captured, Tex's name is cleared and he is allowed to go free. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sam Larup and his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * While many Western stories recycle the same plot elements, the Tex Morgan story "'Death to Tex Morgan!' Swore the Redmen of Powder Pass!" is nearly identical to the story "Duel to the Death" from which featured a story where the Two-Gun Kid prevented a war between a Native American tribe and a local village by battling the headstrong warrior Red Coyote. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}